Stranger Bedfellows
by The-Dark's-Familiar
Summary: SLASH. Nick and Chirs duke it out in the manor...what's Nick's deal you ask? Well that'd be telling...r&r r else!
1. Chapter 1

_**Strange Bedfellows**_

**Rating: R (for adult themes discussed)**

**Fandom: Charmed**

**Spoilers: A few minor ones for old series'**

**Pairing(s): Chris/OC**

**Warnings: Slash! Yaoi! Male-on-male!**

**Plot:** _Set in the future, Chris is 17 and Wyatt is 18 - they also have a little sister called Eva aged 15 and they have a friend called Eric who's 18, he's the Manticore Baby from season 6. So far the Halliwell sisters have vanquished so many demons their children have grown up in a world where evil is squabbling for power._

* * *

(I)

Piper exploded the demon with a gesture. She sighed and put her hands on her hips, the clock was destroyed...again. She shook her head and looked over at Paige who had started to pick up the fragments of a chair. "We're lucky we keep the carpenter on speed dial" Piper said at last.

"We're paying for his new condo" Paige muttered. They dusted up the room. Chris orbed in. "Grab a broom nephew of my heart we're dealing with a monster attack!"

"No there's trouble at the school!"

Paige dropped the brush. "What?"

"It's - I can't explain it you have to come and see!" Chris exclaimed. Paige blinked in surprise and Piper took her hand. "Wyatt's already going to get Aunt Phoebe…quick! We haven't a moment to lose!"

"Then orb already!" exclaimed Piper. The blue lights shifted and rose.

* * *

The School of Magic

Paige orbed in. "Okay pal let's…uh…Chris where's the trouble?"

"Right here" a voice called. Paige turned around…the confetti flew into the air.

"Surprise!" Eva exclaimed. She had the same hair and face as her mother but Leo's eyes were prominent. She smiled as the teachers and students all blew streamers or shot off decorative sparkles. Above their heads a notice was pinned: "Thanking Paige"

"Since Wyatt's about to graduate this seemed like the best time to thank you for all you've done" Lenore one of the lecturers said. "Eva's suggestion"

Phoebe was standing beside the Prodigal Wyatt and talking animatedly to him. Chris smiled and Paige hugged him and went into the crowd of students she was looking after for 15 years or so now. Chris sighed as the people milled around.

He had inherited many powers: telekinesis, energy bolts, orbing and he'd recently discovered he could use Deflection. The problem was that his younger sister and older brother could both do more.

Wyatt was the big Forcefield man and possessed lots of power, sure Chris could muster enough strength to make an even fight with Wyatt but everyone loved Wyatt. Getting through everything here at the school was a Trial by Magic for him.

Eva had gained the power of premonition by some unfair twist of fate. And she could glamour and use the same Deflection as Chris. It was blatantly unfair…Chris sighed and orbed out knowing no one would notice.

* * *

**The Demon Night Club.**

Demon's came here for more then just drinks. The dancers were for hire for more "private" sessions and not exactly vertical either. Chris always orbed into a secluded area and always dressed in basic black since it would be asking for trouble to do otherwise.

Everyone wore basic black down here.

Like Nick. Nick was Chris' – eh – friend. Nick was a demon who'd been enslaved to the club via a silver band around his neck that wouldn't let him leave. He was dressed in tight leather shorts and a see through mesh top. His hair was spiked up and blonde. He looked sweet an innocent in some ways.

One of the demons slapped Nick across the backside. The result was a kick to the head as Nick walked on. Chris walked towards Nick. "Chris" the demon boy didn't turn around – he just walked towards the staircase. "Come on I imagine there's a family dinner in ten or something"

"Nick…"

"Just…don't Chris. You try to be civil to me and I'll actually start thinking you care"

Chris nodded. He wasn't gay. He just needed an outlet for his frustrations and Nick was good at relaxing him. With massages and…stuff like that…He entered the room, the door flicker white and sealed for privacy. That was a good thing, Chris imagined the demons could be rowdy with the dancers.

Nick sat down on his bed and removed his black hiking boots. The bed was big a fourposter with red velvet and black silk all around. The cast iron bedframe was twisted and thorny… the room was lit by torches on the wall and the only other decoration was an armoire in the corner and a full length mirror with a silver frame shaped like a demon of some sort.

Nick coughed. Chris looked at him lying on the bed and slowly slipped off the black shirt he was wearing as he climbed onto the demon. Chris touched the wide metal band around the slender neck slowly. Then he felt Nicks hands slide down his chest to Chris' trousers and unzipped them, a warm hand dived in to touch Chris' manhood.

Chris gasped and felt his trousers being pushed down. He tore open the shorts Nick was wearing and pulled the mesh top off with all his fervor. He wasn't gay but Nick did things to his body that made orbing feel like a slow day.

Nick licked at Chris' chest and teased a nipple with his thumb. Chris moaned and kissed Nick's throat. Nick bit and sucked Chris' chest and then began to move down slowly. Chris gasped as Nick dipped his tongue into his belly button…

"Uh…God" Chris moaned as Nick slid down lower and in one move swallowed all of Chris. Chris couldn't believe how incredible the boy under him was, he just let the young demon do his job… He felt heat building up in his groin. He whimpered a warning "gonna -" and Nick pulled away. Chris moaned – he'd been so close. Then he looked down at Nick.

"Come on, might as well get the part over with" Nick muttered as he looked away. Chris and Nick never Looked when they were fucking. It just made things awkward if they ever chose to – or it would if they EVER looked.

Chris slid in and Nick gasped. Nick had prepared himself to make things go faster – Nick just wanted to get it over with. He told Chris he saved time by not pretending he loved Chris like half the clients wanted or paying constant compliments.

So Chris thrust into Nick, gripping the demon's cock and licking his earlobe as he did so. Nick bit him over and over on the shoulder…then the world went white.

* * *

"Where's Chris?" Eva asked as she entered the attic. Wyatt was doing press ups.

"I don't know, he vanished at the party" Wyatt responded. "Why – what did he do now?"

"Nothing, I wanted to see if he could help me with my Magical History assignment guess not – but it's about Melinda Warren too so -"

"Yeah why not ask me?" Wyatt asked as he sat up, his blonde hair fell across his eyes.

"Because that never solves anything for us" responded Eva. "You're getting by on looks and fame so don't pretend you do as much work as Chris or I". Wyatt clamped his mouth shut. Eva nodded firmly and walked away.

* * *

Chris buttoned his clothes up. Nick was wearing black silk boxers and a red t-shirt now. "So…thanks" Chris said.

"Uh-huh – don't bother with niceties Chris…you and I both know you don't give a shit" Nick drawled as he walked over to the mirror. "Now scram…I have all kinds of stuff to do…well most of it involves me on my back or my front…or all fours…or sometimes tied up…or a whip"

"Stop that's sick" Chris said.

Nick rounded on him. "Fuck's sake if only I could use my powers – LOOK you don't have the right to pity or criticize me since you do BOTH you want to pity someone? Try a human. You want to criticize someone at least attack one of the people you don't give it up the ass to!" Nick stalked back to his armoire and took a pair of patched jeans from the hangers inside. "Go away Chris – little fallen angels don't belong here" he had turned away with a hiss. His voice was quieter now.

"I'll see you again" Chris said, at a loss for words

"What- the fuck- ever" snorted Nick. Chris walked out of the room as soon as he was out Nick reached up and touched his cheek…there was wetness on it. "Trash" he muttered. "Stupid mortal side". He pulled on his jeans. He had an hour break before he had to dance.

* * *

Chris orbed home and took in a breath. He'd orbed into a department store cosmetics department, he'd smell primarily of make up which was better the sweat and – other things…

"Hi honey" Piper said as she came out of the kitchen. "Where've you been?"

"Just looking around the shops and stuff" he smiled weakly. Piper nodded.

"Okay well dinner's in ten" Chris grinned and kissed her cheek. "Chris, honey, is there anything you need to tell me?" Chris stopped halfway up the steps.

"No" he said hoarsely.

"Okay" Piper said with a slow nod. She walked back into the kitchen.

Chris breathed out then raced up to the bathroom for a shower. Nick had scraped him down the back and he needed a shower to get the feeling his hands were still there away. His skin still tingled…

* * *

Nick scraped the blood and skin from under his fingernails with the thin needle. He placed it on a small plate and then opened a locked drawer on his armoire. Inside were potion ingredients and a vial. He uncapped the vial of bright yellow liquid and scraped the needle into it. The small sparkles ran through it and turned it brilliant blue. He capped it again. "Nearly there" he murmured.

The door opened. Nick shut the drawer and palmed his Athamae dagger. The bulky demon was standing there. Nick was dressed in tight jeans and nothing else. "Hi" he said.

"Hello little boy" leered the demon as he pulled Nick to him and ran his callused hands over the boys smooth chest. "What a nice body you have"

"And I'm glad to see you two" Nick said. "Hey…what power do you have? I just – wow I bet it's a cool one, you're so big and strong…"

"I can throw lightening bolts" the guys said as he leaned in. "That turn you on?"

"Not really – I already collected that one" Nick sighed. "But your blood will do the trick" he stuck the dagger into the demons belly, the creature howled but the room was soundproofed. Nick forced the dagger upwards and gutted the demon, dropping him aside as he burst into flames. Nick walked back to his drawer and allowed some of the blood to drip into the vial. The potion turned brilliant red. Nick laughed and drank the mix of bloods back.

"_Ancestral Powers rise within_

_Conjure the powers of my kin_

_A rare half held by magic lock_

_Break away my true-selves block!"_

He touched the collar, it snapped and fell away revealing a nasty scar all around his neck. Nick stepped over to the mirror and pushed on it. He glowed and vanished into the mirror which then vanished itself.

* * *

"Eric?" Piper had frozen the long reptile tongue as it tried to make off with the chicken leg she'd just barbequed. "Okay I'll unfreeze the tongue but please stop that if you want dinner just ask" she sighed and waved. The freeze broke and the sheepish teen stepped into the kitchen as he swallowed chicken leg in one go.

"Hi Mrs Halliwell" he said sheepishly

"Hello Eric" she smiled. "Eva, set another place for dinner Eric is staying"

Eva picked up a plate and cutlery. "Okay but he keeps his tongue in his mouth" she snapped.

"Be polite Eva" Piper warned. "Children I just had to go for the Power of three" she shook her head and went back to mixing the salad. "How's your dad Eric?"

"Oh muddling along, he's glad I'm at the magic school now – says it's a good way to get to grips with myself… and I think the witches around help – I have someone to Witch Over Me - - though no one's really happy a half-demon's there" he shrugged. Piper turned around and shook her head. "If Paige were here she'd say otherwise. You just have to accept who you are, don't give a damn about anyone else."

Chris came into the room – toweling his hair dry. "Hi Eric" he said. "Hey Mom, we're out of conditioner again".

"It's Wyatt the house can only stand two people with long hair and high maintenance" Piper whispered conspiratorially. "Me and Eva could survive on the one bottle – Wyatt too? Nope" she shrugged. "Leo should be home soon – I'll see if he can orb down to the shops" she smiled.

"Uh – magic?"

"Kidding" Piper said to her son. "Geez you'd think I lost my power to have fun!" She handed Chris the salad. "Where's Wyatt?"

"Upstairs" Eric said. "I finished my training before him"

"Superhuman speed again?" Eva quizzed.

"Hey, you got it? Flaunt it" Eric said. He ran a hand through his curly black hair and gave a wide grin. Piper smiled and handed him the juice for the table.

"Hey Chris!" Eva called. "You left your cell-" her hand fell on her brothers phone which was balanced precariously near the sink. The glass of water in her hand shattered as she had a premonition.

_The dark-lighter fired his crossbow at Chris, hitting him dead on, and sending Eva's brother to the floor with a cry of pain…_

"Oh God" Eva gasped.

* * *

_I've left 2 episode names in this fic hidden in sentences, they should stand out – look up or TWIZ TV for episode names_

_Well? Whaddaya think? Thoughts and comments welcome don't bother me with flames they waist EVERYONE'S time, do you know how long it takes me to delete reviews? Too long to waste on deleting a flame. What do you think of Nick, Chris, Wyatt, Eva and Eric? Questions anyone? More slash at a later time. But wasn't that stuff nice…_


	2. Chapter 2

Stranger Bedfellows

Chapter Summary: Nick starts out on his rampage and attacks Chris first!

Rating:

Chapter Rating:

Pairings:

Disclaimer: Powers of CM Burge Rise, course unseen across Spelling's skies, Be they far or be they near, remind the lawyers not to sue me here!

Warnings: A little violence, slash and swearing in thus.

Note: A little note on the siblings' powers:

**Wyatt -** Forcefields, tele-orbing, orbing, telekinesis, deflection, healing, glamour, thermokinesis, energy orbs and astral projection

**Chris -** (minor) Deflection, telekinesis, energy orbs, orbing, tele-orbing, glamour and levitation

**Eva -** Premonition, telekinesis, tele-orbing, orbing, deflection, healing, glamour, energy orbs, astral projection and empathy

A BIG THANKS TO ALL MY REVIWERS - I'll be writing a list of thank yous for next chapter (3rd chapter...power of three...that's my theme)

* * *

Chris opened the locker and took out his books. He shut the locker and jumped - Eva was leaning their in her black robes. "Hey bro" she said. "You couldn't loan me your copy of the Magical History text - could you?" she gave a chipper smile.

"Sure" she'd been acting very happy around him since dinner the night before. He handed her his book and she gave him an abrupt hug before walking away. Chris headed to the libarary, he'd return home about an hour before dinner like he always did.

He walked through the main hall. Eric and Wyatt were standing on the stairs with a ring of witches, neirads, enchantresses, fairies and sprites around them. Eric was only liked by a selection of girls, most guys hated his part-demon status.

Wyatt was just widely loved.

There was a creak overhead and a chandelier crashed downwards. Eva threw out her hands and the chandelier was knocked from its fall, crashing down a few feet from Chris. Chris looked up - the cord was smoldering slightly...

From behind a pillar Nick watched and cursed. He looked around and walked into a mirror - he wasn't at full power yet, he needed to shake off the dust and cobwebs.

* * *

Nick walked down the alley. The two demons stood over the corpse. Nick laughed...both men turned around, energy bolts formed in their hands. "Hey calm down" Nick said. "Wow, bounty hunters - that's nice...so - how's tricks?"

"Get lost" grunted one man, clasping the energy bolt in his hand and dispersing it with a snort.

"That's rude, I don't like you, I will take appropriate action" Nick sighed.

The telekinesis hurled the men apart and slammed them into walls. A third bounty hunter shimmered in and Nick kicked him into a wall with demonic strength. Nick ducked an energy bolt and in a blur of speed he grabbed the throat of the thrower and hurled the demon aside like nothing.

"What are you?" one of the hunters growled.

"Oh a little of this, a little of that..." Nick giggled. He hurled an energy bolt at the bounty hunter and slammed him into a wall. Nick ducked abruptly as the demon shimmered in behind him and tried to grab him. Nick twisted and kicked out. He looked around as the three hunters surrounded him. "Gee this looks bad...for you" the energy bolts fired at him, he rolled along the ground and knocked them all together with a clap of his hands he grabbed one of them, spun around and suddenly there were two of the same demon.

"Which one do we hit?" asked a demon.

"Him" both demons exclaimed.

Suddenly one reached up and slammed an energy bolt into the copycat. There was a burst of flame as he dispersed into death. "Well d -"

The demon moved in a blur of speed, turning into Nick once again...he stopped abruptly and squinted his eyes at the demons. One of them shimmered away but the other burst into flames on the spot. Nick looked around. "Damn...missed one...and that neat shimmering power...oh well"

The other hunter appeared behind him and hurled an energy ball. Nick turned and tried to dodge but took a blast to the shoulder - as he fell he hurled a power bolt. The other demon shimmered away just in time. to avoid the attack.

"Damn" Nick cursed as he stood up and zipped from the alleyway in a blur.

* * *

The healer stitched up Nick and applied a poultice. "Bounty hunters eh?" the gnarled old man had a nasal voice...it irritated Nick. "What you up for?"

"Nothing, I found and attacked them, missed one though" Nick sighed whistfully as the man rubbed the black gunk onto his burn wound.

"Hmmm" grunted the old man.

"I want to find the charmed ones" Nick said.

The man shuffled over to his table as he laughed, he returned with a bottle of yellow powder. He was still laughing as he poured on the powder. Nick sighed and grabbed the man's throat. "Let's try that one again, where do I find the Charmed Ones?"

"Their house" croaked the man. "Let me down! Please!"

"It's not like we have a shortage of healers in the underworld" snarled Nick. "Why should I?"

"Please!" the demon's face was going red...then he was dropped down by Nick. "You're healing quickly...good" the demon gasped. Nick shrugged and pulled on his white shirt again. He frowned at the burn but slid off the table and tossed the pouch to the old man. "See you again?"

"No" Nick responded.

He walked out of the cave and the old man hurried to a bowl of water. "I'll have to inform the bounty hunters - the boy wants to find the Charmed O--uh...uhn..." the athame had gone right through him and was slowly sliding up from his stomach to his chest under his robes. He glowed and disappeared into the blade. Nick sighed and the athame vanished.

"Whatever happened to healer-patient confidentiality?" he muttered. Then he blurred from the cave.

* * *

Chris stirred the dark white potion and looked at his Potions Partner, Marie. "More eye of newt its not light enough yet" Marie said. Chris grunted – this was an extra-credit potion and he was giving up free time to get it finished for the exams.

Marie handed him the Mandrake oil. "Now, let's get the measurements right" Chris rolled his eyes. He'd hoped to find Nick today – see if he could have a talk… thing was Chris didn't just enjoy the screwing…he liked to talk to Nick.

Nick was funny and smart and cynical and he got things only Chris did. Chris shook his head – it was probably what Nick was paid to do though. Chris had to pay in gold coins…luckily a few vanquished demons did the trick for getting those. The "Book Club" excuse always worked a charm too for taking his parents and family out of the equasion for an hour of alone time.

Chris yawned and added a droplet of oil to the potion. He'd not get a chance to see Nick today though. Because as the potion started to froth he realized he'd been too quick with the oil.

Here comes another hour and a more stressed Marie, he though right before the cauldron's contents burst into flame.

Eva opened the door and looked the young man up and down. He was dressed in a grey sweater over a white t-shirt and beige slacks. His hair was highlighted with blonde and cut into a preppy pointed style.

Eva was a bit of a Goth but she appreciated the cute preppy people.

"Is Chris in?" the young man asked.

"No…sorry"

"Oh…damn…I wanted to talk to him – did he tell you I'd be coming over?"

"No should he have?"

"Yes, I'm one of his friends from the Book Club – there are some funny stories about Chris and I hoped to embarrass him…you must be Eva"

"Yeah" Eva smiled. She glanced at the Demon Sensing Crystals inside the door. If he walked in and got zapped she'd have enough time to call her mom and aunts from the other rooms, Eric and Wyatt were upstairs no doubt…she had it covered.

Security had been tighter ever since a demon managed to get in by possessing Paige last year.

"Hey why don't you come in an wait…I thought Chris called to say he'd not be making the meeting tonight"

"Oh I took a night off to chat with him, he's a good friend. Did he ever tell you how he sat on a cream pie because he didn't look at the chair?" the boy laughed.

"Come on in and tell me" Eva said as the boy passed safely over the threshold unharmed. "What's your name by the way"

"I'm offended I haven't been mentioned by Chris" he laughed. "My name is Nick"

* * *

TBC

Well that was a short chapter but in the next one Nick makes his move and Chris and he have a cat and mouse chase around the manor with his family trapped elsewhere and Nick declares his motives. You can decide if Nick is evil next chapter...any questions? Anything at all because I want to make sure that I cover all explanations next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

_**Stranger Bedfellows**_

**Teal-Lover** – Well I can't say he's evil or that he's good…this might enlighten you enough to make your own call and I'm glad you found that its not all just mindless sex, you should thank my friend ANGELO for that. He actually writes more to these stories then I do sometimes!

**Yo** – a simple yet effective signing name. Here is more

**IMAROCKSTAR **– are you really? Well this is headed in a BIG direction…that sounds weird

**DrewISAHOTTIE** – indeed he is. Well I can't really say yes or no so just call it yourself

Thank you all it's been so helpful to get reviews. Also this is AU a bit so let's just all note that Leo is still an Elder and things are less complicated.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm home" Chris called as he orbed into the laundry room. "Mom? Dad?" he frowned as he walked into the kitchen – there was laughter in the TV room so he headed in.

"Then Chris looks up and says – are you sure the prawn's dead?" Piper laughed and Wyatt snorted with a laugh. Chris' eyes widened.

"Nick" he gasped. "How did you -"

"Get here? Well that's easy bus you dope" Nick smiled sweetly. "Gosh I probably should have brought you a gift or come dressed a little more practically" he looked down at his black runners.

In his hand an athame appeared. He tightened his grip on the red leather bound handle. "Well…here's your present" he hurled the athame at Chris who ducked and dived aside. Piper froze Nick but the boy fought through it with all his strength.

Wyatt raised his hand and hurled an energy bolt – in a blur of speed Nick dodged and appeared on the other side of the room. Eric lashed out with his tongue but Nick caught it and dragged Eric down. "People always wonder why I am the way I am" Nick said. "But considering I can wear black in a stylish fashion – yay for me!"

His body morphed, his hair slicked back with gel and a small amount of eyeliner appeared first then his outfit changed to a black t-shirt with cotton sleeves and a leather torso and black leather pants.

Spiked leather bands appeared on his wrists and neck and his medallion glowed. It was a shining blue gem on a silver tear drop shape that had an eye shape carved on it in gold inlay.

He tucked the medallion into his shirt and gestured. His athame flew back to his hand.

"How did you get out of the club?"

"I've been killing demons for a while now…and with my magic mirror – well you know doorways to worlds and whatnot…oh but this is no family affair -" he smirked.

He raised his hands

"_Rooms shuffle, space extend_

_Halls start and never end_

_Limitations knocked out of phase_

_This house and hearth become a maze!_"

The house rumbled and Wyatt hurled an energy bolt but Nick deflected with a wave. The walls and halls stretched and shifted as the house was knocked out of synch with the laws of physics – turning into a maze of stairways and halls.

Nick waved a hand and Chris was flung down a hall. "You should all - chill"

He muttered a demon spell and slashed the air before him as he stepped out of the room. A blue cube formed in the air, everyone looked at it – it stretched and coated the room – Phoebe ran at a door but it deflected her.

"Chris!" Leo called.

"I can't orb out" Paige exclaimed.

"He's on his own" Eric moaned.

* * *

Nick moved slowly down the hall, two athame in his hands. Chris appeared in a doorway. Nick hurled an energy ball but his opponent dodged. Nick growled and Chris hurled a bolt back at him.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Chris exclaimed.

"That's not stopped you before" sneered Nick. He hurled his dagger, Chris dived into a corridor and went sliding down the curved hall. Nick leapt after him. The sliding corridor led to a vast fall onto a Persian carpet the size of a field.

Chris orbed onto a carpeted bridge overhead. Nick grabbed the edge of the slide and stabbed his daggers into the wooden floor. "I'll murder you momentarily" Nick shouted up.

"Don't count on it" Chris said sadly. He raised his hand…Nick kicked off the wall, in the same blur as his speed functioned in he landed on the bridge. Chris hurled the energy bolt he'd prepared at Nick but the boy twisted aside like a dancer and snapped his fingers. Two copies of his visage materialized.

"Three for the pain of one Nick" they chorused.

Chris stepped backwards. "Here catch this" he hurled an energy bolt at Nick and destroyed an illusion. Both remaining Nick's looked at the shimmering shadow as if faded then waved and knocked Chris down the impossibly long bridge.

Chris rolled to his feet and used his own telekinesis to fling the illusion and Nick aside. One toppled over the side – it seemed like he only fell a few feet despite the sheer drop it appeared to be. But the body dematerialized. Nick frowned and walked forwards.

"Stop Nick. Please" Chris whispered.

"Oh say it like you mean it" Nick slashed at Chris but was punched over by the boy. Nick kicked Chris' legs from under him and snared his neck with his heavily booted ankles. Chris choked. "Suddenly getting between my legs isn't so much fun – is it?" sneered Nick.

Chris grabbed an athame and slashed Nick on the thigh forcing the demon to let him go. A low voltage energy bolt knocked Nick back as he tried to get up.

"Why? Why come after me?"

"Because you hurt me" snarled Nick. He rolled to his feet, back-flipped and hurled his dagger. Chris orbed in behind him and grabbed him in a neck lock.

"I didn't-"

"Yes you did!" Nick roared as he rammed an elbow into Chris' chest and twisted free, his roundhouse kick sent the young man flying.

"_The spell was cast_

_But the time has passed_

_Break the curse_

_For better or worse_"

Chris chanted. It was Wyatt's spell from when he was 5,but it worked. It undid the maze spell. Chris and Nick were on the stairs. Nick was on a lower step, Chris kicked him down and he crashed onto the floor. "I never thought-"

"That was BLATANTLY obvious" spat Nick. "So DIE!"

He gestured and Chris was bashed against the blue force field in the doorway to the TV room. It flared and he crashed down in pain. The force field faded and the Halliwell family rushed to aid Chris.

"Not so fast!" snapped Nick. He hurled a large energy bolt at them and knocked them aside. He moved at superhuman speed to Chris as the boy got up – grabbing an arm he swung Chris into a wall, grabbed the back of his head by the hair and hurled him into the conservatory.

Chris stood up.

Nearby a bounty hunter demon shimmered into the kitchen. A dark lighter orbed after him and quietly they approached the sounds of the fight. Eva hurled a power bolt at Nick. He stumbled, turned and sent her crashing through a window into the garden. "I hope that hurt" he muttered.

Wyatt and Eric rushed him. Nick blurred aside and kicked Wyatt over into the living room. Eric and Nick met in superhuman speed, the world was blurred and distorted to them as they punched and kicked.

Eric caught Nick by the throat but the boy twisted the Manticore arm and savagely backhanded him into the hall. "You and me Chris" spat Nick as he deflected Piper. He dodged the lightening Leo hurled and hurled a dagger, wounding the elder.

Nick hurled the energy ball. Chris raised his hands in shock – the ball froze and Nick had to fight out of a freeze. The shocked witch ducked in time to avoid the unfrozen ball of energy.

Nick's eyes widened. "You're not supposed to be able to do that" he murmured. With a cry of rage he sent the sofa flying at Chris. The Darklighter fired his crossbow. "NO!"

Nick gestured, the bolt flitted through the air and into a wall. The Bounty Hunter charged Nick but the boy spun and hook kicked him in the side of the head, flooring him. Nick gestured and dragged the Dark lighter forwards onto his knees.

"No one takes my revenge from me" hissed Nick. He pulled the darklighter into a kiss – the energy flowed from the Dark lighter into him. Then the Darklighter burst into flames. Nick kicked the bounty hunter down and hauled him up.

The kiss was passionate and cold. Nick's eyes remained trained on Chris who was struggling to his feet at all times. He stabbed the bounty hunter with an athame and slit his throat. "Adieu" he said. The body dispersed into his dagger.

Leo hurled a lightening bolt. Nick shimmered across the room. "The odds are against me – next time – and to prevent anyone following me – might as well make the best of it" the crossbow appeared in his hands.

Chris waved his hand. The Arrow flitted into the doorframe near Wyatts Head. "Sorry" Chris grimaced. Nick escaped, blowing a kiss as he vanished.

"What was that all about?" Eva asked as Leo healed her injuries.

* * *

Eva opened the book. "Okay gang, we have a crazy demon" she shrugged. "This is unusual but we'll take him down. What clues do we have?"

"Assortment of powers" Eric said. "He had ones that usually don't go together"

"He bypassed the energy gems when he got in" Wyatt

"Okay let me see" Eva raised her hand and blue sparks hit the pages of the book

* * *

Nick cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders over and over. "I swear they're worse the damn Brady Bunch!" he was in a cloaked cavern that was dark and depressing on many levels. "So be it – we'll play this game on their terms" he snarled.

He walked over to a table and opened a jar, pouring ingredients into a bowl he started to stir them. "Let's see what we can do to make things all that more difficult for them" he snarled.

* * *

"Furies – not the kiss we're looking for" sighed Eva. "He wasn't a fury, way to male and sexy for that…though he did seem very effeminate' she was talking to herself for the most part.

"How did you know him?" Eric asked. Wyatt looked at his brother, he was staring vaguely at the book over Eva's shoulder.

"Hm? Oh – Book Club" blinked Chris.

Wyatt was about to ask for more details when Eva gave a loud "AHAH" she had the page opened on a book with a sultry female demon on it. "here we go – He's a Nix" she read. "Nixen are the tempters of the underworld, they are irresistible but rare. Nixen females are often the heads of Power Broker clans because they can regurgitate powers into others, however males are far rarer and are most sought after for their skills as…lovers" she raised her eyebrows.

"Nixen undergo a right of passage at a young age when they must use their powers to drain the power of teleportation from a Demon to reach the upper worlds. Nixen are powerful creatures and above ground they can be found granting wishes, usually they feed off the chaos and mayhem as a route to stealing human souls" Eric continued. "Nixen grant wishes to the sinful – male Nixen however are usually caught and put into slavery at a very young age, it is believe no more then three have ever existed and have all committed suicide or died from depression and captivity"

"Nixen are hard to kill and will amass power with each victim they claim with their kiss, there is also the matter of any powers that they have from Crossbreeds with magical folk of other orders…" Wyatt paused. "Crossbreeding? It's like a horse show!"

"Nixen are clever, deadly and skilled hunters, when fighting one, never allow it to embrace you, always be ready for its speed and never let your guard down, be prepared for ANYTHING" Chris finished,

"We'd better tell Mom and Dad" Wyatt said firmly.

* * *

Nick stirred the liquid. "I've really got to focus more…how to get to the Charmed ones? Use what they don't know…" he poured the liquid into a vial. "Now…let's go back to school"

He shimmered away.

* * *

**_TBC_**

**_Next chapter: What does he plan to do at the magic school? Will Chris' dirty laundry get an airing? How does Nick plan to get at Chris this time? All this and more, same slash time, same slash channel._**


End file.
